FF8: Afterward
by FayeLeonhart
Summary: This story starts two years after the fight with Ultimecia. This is not I repeat this is NOT a Squall/Rinoa fanfic. Its about Squall, Rinoa, Taya, and their kids. After chapter 4 it's all about the kids. Also not a Taya/Seifer fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~ 

            Taya and Squall woke up the next morning beside each other.  After getting dressed and a few quick kisses Taya snuck out of Squall's room.  Squall may have been the commander of the Garden but Taya was only a student and sleeping over another person of the opposite sex's room was strictly forbidden.  Once she became a SeeD she would have more options open to her but now she had to be careful.  Despite the fact that they had tried to keep their relationship a secret word got out.  They had been going out for over a month and so naturally gossip had spread until the whole Garden knew, including Squall's friends.  

Squall and Rinoa had been together for almost two years after the fight with Ultimecia.  They had broken up four months ago and Rinoa had gone with Selphie and Irvine to Trabia Garden.  Quistis and Zell remained in Balamb and they didn't like Taya at all.  Quistis had gotten her instructors license back and taught Taya in one of her classes but they didn't get along.  All Squall's friends had wanted to see Squall and Rinoa end up together and so they had ignored the fact that there were many fights going on between the two.  They blamed the break up on Taya even though Squall didn't start dating her until three months after the end of his relationship with Rinoa.  Taya had been mad about that for some time but she had gotten over it.  She had her own friends and didn't need Squall's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taya made her way back to her dorm room that she shared with her friend Kim without getting caught by any of the Garden Faculty.

"I see you spent the night with Squall again huh?" Kim asked as Taya entered the room.

"Kim you scared me I didn't know you were there." Taya grabbed at her heart in mock fright.

Kim laughed then said, "I got up early and I noticed you hadn't come back last night.  I decided to wait for you so we could get breakfast together."

"I have to take a shower first."

"What Squall won't let you use his?" joked Kim

"You know we have to be careful.  I have to leave before everyone wakes up."

"Seventeen year olds I just don't get 'em."

"You're not much older than me you know."

"I'll wait for you but please make it quick Instructor Aki is telling us when the SeeD field exam will be and me and you are taking it now that we passed the written exam."

"We won't be late don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hey Squall over here." Xu called to Squall as soon as he entered the cafeteria in the morning.  

"Hi Xu what's up." Squall said with a smile.  

Xu thought for a moment 'I haven't seen Squall this happy ever not even when he was with Rinoa.' then she shook her head and said "These just came in for you and Nida wants to know if we're gonna move the Garden anytime soon he wants to visit his family for a couple of days."  

"Tell him we're not moving for at least another week so to go and have a good time with his family.  Oh and thanks Xu." Squall said and walked away sorting through his mail.  An invitation to visit Ellone, some papers about the Garden, and...a letter from Rinoa was what he had received.  What was Rinoa doing writing him they hadn't heard from each since she went to Trabia so why now?  Squall sighed and opened the letter.

Hi Squall,

How's everything at the Garden?  I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming for a visit.  I have something I have to tell you so don't avoid me when I come.  I'm coming in week it's important so please be there to listen to me.

Bye,

Rinoa

Rinoa was coming for a visit and she had something to tell him this didn't sound like anything good could come from it.  "Damn why does she have to come now?  Everything here is good if she comes she could ruin it all." Squall said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Rinoa stepped off the train and looked around.  Nothing had changed since she left.  A small welcoming party that consisted of Quistis, Zell, and Xu stood at the exit of the train station waiting for her.  Selphie stepped off the train a moment after Rinoa and was soon followed by Irvine who was being made to carry the luggage.  After another quick glace around Rinoa saw that Squall was not there.  She sighed she had to talk to him.  Selphie ran ahead of Rinoa and hugged Quistis and Xu.  She liked being back in Trabia but she had missed her friends.  Zell helped Irvine with the luggage and they walked out to the car.  The girls followed behind them.  Since the moment Rinoa had gotten off the train Quistis had been staring at her.  She looked different there was definitely something about her that wasn't the same and Quistis knew it was something obvious but she couldn't put her finger on it.  Rinoa's clothes were different they were lose and baggy.  Selphie saw Quistis staring at Rinoa and said, "Hey Rinoa how 'bout telling Quistis the surprise."  Rinoa nodded and said, "I'm pregnant."  Quistis, Xu, and Zell looked shocked then worried how was she going to tell Squall this.  On the drive home the car was filled with questions about the baby, nobody mentioned Squall.

Rinoa half-expected half-wanted Squall to meet her at the Gardens front gate.  Instead he was in his dorm room with Taya.  "Rinoa's coming today." he said.  "I know.  You told me already." she responded.  

"I'm gonna go down and see her she said she had something she wanted to talk about."

"Ok.  I'll be in my room if you need me."

Squall nodded and stood up.  Taya walked towards the door and started to exit then turned back kissed Squall and said, "I'll see you at the SeeD ball tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa paced the floor of the cafeteria biting her nails.  Where was Squall he said he'd be down soon.  The others sat at a table not far from where Rinoa paced.  They were discussing the situation when Squall walked into the cafeteria.  He stood in the doorway for a minute before finally walking up to Rinoa.  She gasped he looked so cold.  He looked down at her without a smile and said in a monotone voice, "It's good to see you again Rinoa."  She almost spat out liar but held her tongue she couldn't start a fight until he knew what she wanted to say.  "It's good to see you too," she said instead.  This was all so strict like a business meeting or something.  

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Squall.  

"Yeah I think it's better that way." she didn't know why he was making her so nervous.  

"I have something very important to tell you and I don't want you to get mad I just want you to listen." Rinoa said quickly.

"Yes what is it?" he didn't look like he was taking this serious enough.

"Squall I'm pregnant.  I'm gonna have a baby...your baby." she finally said it.

She had been dreading saying those words since she found out but now that they were over she felt more relieved.  Squall on the other hand suddenly looked very upset.  This was the most emotion she had ever seen from him.  It scared her a bit.  It wasn't like Squall at all.  

Finally he managed to croak out two words, "How long?"

"Almost five months."

"Why didn't you tell me until now?"

"I didn't know how to tell you.  I didn't want you to be upset."

"So you waited until I picked my life back up.  You waited until I was happy with someone else to tell me.  Were you really afraid or did you just want to make sure I was never happy without you."

"No that's not what I wanted at all.  I loved you I still do.  You were the one who broke up with me.  I never wanted to hurt you.  I just thought you should know.  I'm sorry if I wrecked your life." Rinoa ran out of the room crying.  Quistis and Selphie followed behind her.

'What am I going to do?' Squall thought as he made his way back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taya stood waiting for Squall for along time but he never showed up.  Had something happened with Rinoa?  None of his friends were around either so she couldn't ask them even though she doubted they would have told her.  Finally after waiting most of the night Taya went to her new single person dorm but she found it lonely there.  So instead of staying she went to the secret area of the training center much like Squall had on his first night as a SeeD.  She was soon joined by Kim who had some news on Squall for her.

"I heard in the cafeteria this afternoon Squall and Rinoa had a big fight.  Rinoa ran away crying.  What she told him must have been really bad." Kim said sadly.

"I hope he's okay.  When he gets sad it's almost impossible to get him to be happy again."

"I just hope this doesn't affect your relationship with him.  You guys go together so perfectly."

"Yeah...I dunno I really want to know what she told him."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Taya nodded and said she was going to go back to her room.  Kim walked back to her own room soon after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rinoa are you there?" Squall asked into the dark room.

"Yes I'm here." Rinoa turned on the light.

Squall sighed and shook his head how could he not have seen her stomach when he entered the cafeteria that afternoon.  "I've come to talk about the baby," he said.

"Ok what do you want to say?" Rinoa was not in a good mood.

"What's going to happen to it, to us.  It's our child what are we going to do with it."

Rinoa was getting angry how could he be so dumb.  He hadn't wanted the baby earlier but now he was worried about it.  Stupid really it was but she couldn't help feeling bad about what she had done.  He hadn't suspected anything like this.

"What do you want to do about this?  The choice is more yours than mine.  I know I'm having this baby and I'm not giving it away.  You have to decide how big a part of its life you want to be." Rinoa said finally.

"I don't want it not to know me.  I want to be there for it.  I'm not going to be like my father."

"Laguna has nothing to do with this." Rinoa snapped.

"I don't want my child to not know his father.  I'm going to be a part of its life.  How much are you going to let me be a part of its life?  Are you going to go back to Trabia with Selphie?  Are you going to let it see me?" continued Squall as if Rinoa had never spoken.

"I hadn't thought of that.  I didn't know you were going to want it."

"Well you better start thinking about it."

"I guess I'll stay here but how will that work?  We have a past together and now we have future will that make things hard in the Garden?  Can we live in the same place?  Can we watch the other date other people, have fun with others?  Can we be civil for our child or will we hate each other?"

"Maybe...maybe we should try to work things out with each other.  Maybe we should try to get back together." although he had said it Squall didn't sound too happy about it.  Rinoa didn't care to hear that part only that they had a chance to get back together.  She would have Squall back and she loved him.

"If that's what you want." Rinoa simply said.

"I think that's for the best."

"We'll try then.  I'll move back into the Garden and we can have this baby together." Rinoa was really overjoyed.  She quickly moved over and pecked Squall on the lips.  He didn't respond to the kiss he was thinking about Taya.  He left Rinoa soon after they had made the plans to move into a bigger room for families.  There were few of those rooms in the Garden but since Squall was the commander he could get one.  Rinoa was going to move into it after her stuff arrived from Trabia.  Squall knew he had made a mistake suggesting that he and Rinoa get back together.  She was already planning on sharing the bed with him when they moved in together.  He didn't know if he wanted all that but he didn't want to abandon his child.  He knew the second she moved in was the second they were going to be together forever.  He sighed they would probably get married and have more babies and Rinoa and everyone would be so happy.  That was the way things were supposed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~ 

"I wonder what happened to Squall.  I haven't seen him since he went to talk to Rinoa." Taya said.  

"Yeah I haven't seen him around either.  Why are you so anxious to see him? Kim asked.

"I wanna make sure he's alright.  He never showed at the dance last night.  Something might have happened between Rinoa and him.  Plus I have something to tell him."

"I don't think Rinoa would hurt him even if she is a sorceress so you don't have to worry about that.  The worst she could do is tell him something horrible."

"Thanks you really know how to cheer a person up." Taya said sarcastically.

"What do you have to tell Squall?"

"Um...nothing.  It's not important."

"It must be.  Come on just tell me.  I'm your best friend you gotta tell me."

"Well alright but you can't tell anyone yet.  I don't want people to know until after I tell Squall."

"I won't just tell me already."

"Ok...I'm pregnant.  I just found out today."

"Oh my gosh...wow."  Kim gasped her mouth wide open.

"Yeah...I know...it's a strange thought isn't it?"

"Are you gonna tell Squall tonight?"

"If I ever find him."

"He'll be surprised but happy I think."

"I hope he's happy.  I want this baby to have both of us love it."

"Do you want me to help you look for him?"

"Nah I'll find him.  Thanks anyway though."

"Come to my room later and tell me what happens."

"Ok see you later." Taya said as she turned to walk to Squall's room.

Kim turned and walked in the opposite direction towards her room.  On her way there she passed Instructor Trepe.  So she figured she'd try to help Taya out by seeing if Quistis knew where Squall was.

"Instructor." Kim said.

"Yes what is it?" Quistis said coldly.  She knew that Kim was friend with Taya so she didn't try to be friendly at all.

"Um...do you happen to know where Commander Leonhart is?"

"Why?"

"My friend is looking for him."

"Taya?"

"Yes it's her."

"What does she want to tell him?  He is very busy at the moment preparing to move in with Rinoa.  They're getting married soon."

"What?!?"

"Married.  Squall and Rinoa are getting _married_." Quistis said putting emphasis on the word married.  Kim also noticed that a smile appeared on her face.

"Why are they getting married?" Kim asked confused.  He couldn't be marrying Rinoa he was with Taya.

"That's really none of your business.  It's between them." Quistis stalked off.

_"I gotta find Taya and tell her before she talks to Squall." _Kim thought as she ran in the direction of Squall's room.

Taya had arrived at Squall's room before Kim had even talked to Quistis.  When she got there she saw it being emptied of all it's possessions.  "Hey what's going on?" she asked a SeeD that was carrying a box of stuff.  "Why are all of Squall's things being moved?" she continued to ask him questions.

"He's moving into Headmaster Cid's old rooms."

"Why?"

"Cid doesn't use them anymore now that he lives with Edea and Squall needs more room."

"What for?"

"Squall's getting married didn't you hear?  He's marrying Sorceress Rinoa."

"No I hadn't.  Um...where'd you hear this?"

"It's the word around the Garden, plus I'm the one moving his stuff.  But I also heard that the reason their getting married so fast is because Rinoa's pregnant."

Taya looked at him speechlessly.  "Yeah well I gotta go help move these boxes so bye," the SeeD moved on.  Taya stood for a little while just staring at the door.  Slowly she turned to walk back to her room.  When she turned she saw Kim running towards her.

"Taya!" she yelled then said "Did you talk to Squall yet?"  Taya didn't speak she only shook her head sadly.  "Did you hear then?" Kim asked guessing why her friend was upset.  A nod was her response.  "What are you gonna do?  Are you still gonna tell him?" Kim couldn't stop herself from asking questions she knew Taya didn't want to answer.  Taya shrugged and walked past Kim.  Kim let her pass but followed her to her room.  Once they arrived Taya threw herself on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.  Kim stood in the doorway for a few moments until she finally sat in a chair by the bed.

"I can't believe this.  What is going on?  How could he marry her?" Taya burst out all of a sudden.  Kim looked at her but said nothing.

"You wanna know why?  You really wanna know?!?" Taya was almost yelling.  Kim put her hand on Taya shoulder.  Taya ignored it and continued, "It's because she pregnant.  She going to have his baby and he won't abandon it.  But what about my baby?  Is he gonna abandon it?  Is he only gonna be a father to one baby?"

"I don't think he'd want to abandon any baby." Kim said trying to offer any comfort.

"He can't marry us both.  He's marrying her he can't marry me."

"Maybe if you told him he'd marry you instead."

"Yeah sure mess up Rinoa's kid's life then.  Have her kid be fatherless and know that it was entirely my fault.  I won't do that.  I can't do that to an unborn baby."

"What about you baby then?  Are you gonna have it be fatherless?"

"No I'm not...I'll give it up.  It can have two parents that can love it and take care of it like me and Squall can't."

"You can't give it up.  At least talk to Squall first just see how he feels.  Please." Kim pleaded.

"No.  I'm not going to tell him about this baby at all.  He's not going to know which means you're not going to tell him.  Or anybody for that matter, no ones gonna know."

"Taya...just talk to him.  Don't do anything rash.  You might regret it one day.  But if you do decide to give your baby up I won't tell anyone.  I just wanna let you know that you really should keep the baby."

"I'm going to have to talk to Squall anyway.  He's going to have to break up with me soon."

"Fine just when you decide I mean really decide come tell me." Kim walked to the door.  She stood and looked at Taya for a moment then left.

Taya flung herself backwards onto her pillows.  She wasn't going to tell Squall anything.  It would be better this way.  She'd just take an easy assignment somewhere away from the Garden, have her baby, give it up, and then come back.  But could she really come back.  Could she really bear to see Rinoa and Squall together?  No she knew she wouldn't be able to watch Rinoa's kid without wondering about her own child.  She couldn't watch Squall play with Rinoa's kid and not imagine he was playing with hers.  She couldn't come back to the Garden but she didn't want to throw away eight years of hard work training to become a SeeD.  What could she do SeeD's were stationed at Balamb Garden she couldn't avoid ever going there.  Unless she became an instructor and worked at a different Garden.  But she hadn't trained all those years just to have one easy mission and a life as a teacher.  It was better than giving it up all together at least now she could still be a SeeD.  That's what she'd do.  Tomorrow she'd check the mission board, which held some missions that people could volunteer for.  If no one signed up by the due date Commander Leonhart would just pick the SeeD's.  She'd search for an easy mission by where Galbadia Garden was stationed so while on her mission she could take classes in teaching.  Once her mission was over she could be a full time student again until she was certified to teach and then hopefully she would be able to teach at Galbadia.  Now with a new plan in mind Taya calmed down slightly but she remained miserable.  She had just found out she was having a baby this morning and this evening she had already decided to give it up.  She hadn't even had time to think about the baby at all.

She was still amazing herself with the idea of giving up her baby when a knock sounded at her door.  She got up and opened it.  Squall stood there with a sad look on his face.  Taya stepped aside and let him in.

"I gather you heard what is going on around here now?" he asked.

"Yes I've heard."

"Well then there isn't much I have to explain."

"No there still is.  I want to know why I had to learn that you were getting married from some SeeD that I don't even know.  I want to know why you didn't tell me yourself.  I want to know why you have to break up with me and be with her when I love you some much and you love me.  We fit together so well and yet you're going back to her.  She can't love you like I do." Taya was saying things she hadn't wanted to say to Squall.  She didn't want him to know how she really felt; she just wanted to get away from him so she could start the life she had just planned.

"Taya don't do this to me.  I have to do what I'm doing.  I don't really have a choice." Squall looked really sad now.

"You don't have to marry her.  She can live at the Garden but you don't have to live together.  You can still be with u...me." Taya stuttered almost saying us instead of me.  Since she didn't want to tell him about the baby she had to be careful about what she said in front of him.

"She's having my baby.  I can't leave her.  I won't be like my father."

At this Taya nodded she knew how much not having a father for so many years affected Squall.  Even though she had nodded she didn't want to understand what he was saying.  "If that's what you feel you should do I won't really be able to stop you will I?"

"I'm sorry.  I have to marry her.  I can't give my child up.  Unless...unless there is an another reason a real pressing reason that I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" for a second Taya thought he knew about her being pregnant.

"Unless something more important or something that stops me from marrying her comes up.  Otherwise I'm marrying Rinoa."

"Ok then...well um then I guess you should go.  I don't think Rinoa will want you to hang around with me anymore.  So I guess it's goodbye huh?" Taya got up, walked over to the door, and opened it.  Squall nodded, gave her a sad pleading look, then left.  Taya was left alone once again.  She hadn't even tried to tell Squall about the baby.  She never wouldn't ever either.  She was going to start anew without Squall tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Taya was at the library waiting to look at the mission board before the people who ran the library arrived.  She had gotten up early and stood outside the library for almost an hour.  She couldn't wait to leave Balamb Garden she just wanted to be rid of Squall.  Finally the library people came.  Taya bolted to the mission board and proceeded to look franticly at the missions for a quarter of an hour.  Mission after mission, none seemed to be the kind of mission she needed.  At long last she found one.  It was perfect for what she needed.  It was also extremely boring sounding.  Being a bodyguard to some old, rich, blind guy was not her idea of a mission but it offered her an easy year.  The mission lasted a year, which would give her time to have her baby and get used to being by herself before she went to Galbadia to train to be a teacher.  After her mission came her two to three years of training to become an instructor.  Eventually after all that she would be an instructor, she would be back on her feet, and she would be without the need for Squall.  Her plan was perfect except for the fact that the mission she volunteered for was a mission that only people below SeeD level 8 could sign up for.  She signed up anyway if she figured since Squall was the one who assigned the missions he would give it to her simply to get her away from the Garden.  She exited the library and went back to her room.  Kim was waiting outside her door.  Taya sighed she didn't want to tell Kim about her decision.  Kim would only disagree with and try to make her see what was so wrong about giving up her child.  Sure enough as Taya approached the door to her room Kim asked what her decision was.  "I decided not to tell Squall," was Taya response.  "So you really are going to give it up?"  "Yes" Taya opened her door, stepped inside her room, and did not invite Kim in.  Kim took the hint and left rather annoyed at Taya.  How could she give up her baby without even telling Squall she was having one.  Kim went into her own room and took her mind off of Taya and the baby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an other part of the Garden Squall was sitting at a huge desk with a look of frustration on his face.  He had so much work to do.  Garden work, wedding work, so much of it that it drove him crazy.  He thought of the time when he had had so much work that he didn't sleep for a few days.  He remembered how Taya had finally taken him out of his office and made him relax.  He was so grateful for that day but now he was swamped with work but there was no Taya to help him take his mind off of things.  Instead there was Rinoa who periodically stuck her head in the office and presented him with more work to do for the wedding.  The wedding also seemed to get more expensive with every visit Rinoa made to see him.  He sighed he wanted to get away from it all.  But rather than be irresponsible he started working on assigning some missions to people.  One of the first few missions was one Taya had requested.  He looked it over carefully.  It was something that he wouldn't have thought that Taya would want to do.  She was more into actually using her skills.  This mission required practically no skills at all.  It also was below what her skill level should allow.  Instead of denying her want of the mission he gave it to her.  He wanted to do something nice for her after all the pain he had caused her.  He knew that he had really caused her great pain but she wouldn't ever show it.  That was one of the reasons they had fit together so well.  Neither of them wanted to show a weakness but together they had learned to.  Now separate they could go back to being their old selves once again, in some sense anyway.  They couldn't ever really go back fully.  They had come so far together there was no way to get back to where they had begun.  Squall assigned her the mission and then left her file alone not even bothering to take a second glance at the one he loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taya got up off her bed for the first time in hours to look at the sheet of paper that had been thrust under her door.  It was her assignment she had gotten it.  Right away she started to pack she was leaving on a train that very night.  Rather then face Kim again in person she wrote her a note that she would leave in Kim's mail slot.  After packing and writing the note Taya was all set to leave and never look back.  She said no goodbyes to anyone she just left dragging her worn suitcase behind her.  There were no tears in her eyes as she left the place, the life, and the man she loved.  Still if anyone had looked closely at her they would have seen how sad her face was and how glassy from the holding back of tears her eyes were.  Taya walked down the front steps of the Garden and stepped onto the dark pavement.  These were her first steps away from Squall, Rinoa, and they're soon to be happy family.

Kim went to check on Taya soon after lunch only to find Taya's door unlocked and all her stuff gone.  'Where did she go?' Kim thought.  After a quick search of the Garden Kim knew that Taya wasn't anywhere to be found.  'How could she leave without saying goodbye?' Kim was left alone with her thoughts.  As she walked past the mail slots she noticed something with Taya's handwriting poking out of her mail slot.  She went over to it and opened it.  It read:

Dear Kim,

I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye.  I just couldn't bear to face you.  I didn't want to hear that I was making a mistake by not telling Squall.  This is my mistake to make so I hope you can understand why I'm going on this mission.  It's a dull one you'd probably laugh at it but it's all I can do for now.  I'll see you sometime in the future.

Peace,

Taya

PS.  After I have the baby I'm gonna train to become an instructor at Galbadia Garden.  Fun right?  Oh well we must do what we must do.

It ended and left Kim mad and upset.  She just skipped out like this.  It wasn't a proper goodbye.  There was no feeling in that.  She had taken the easy way out and didn't want to admit it.  Kim sighed and walked back to her room what day it had been.

Squall too knew how Kim felt.  Although he didn't really expect a goodbye from Taya he still wanted one.  She would be gone for a year on her mission and he had read in her file that she was going to train to become an instructor.  He wouldn't see her again for a long time.  That was probably her plan though.  She didn't want to see him and he didn't blame her.  Squall let his head fall into his hands he couldn't take all this anymore.  The marriage, the break up, all the work, it was all too much.  He put his head on the desk and tried to forget about his troubles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~One Week Later~

Rinoa looked beautiful as she stepped out onto the aisle.  Murmurs rose from the crowd some good some bad.  Some commented on how beautiful the bride looked other how big her stomach looked.  No matter what they were saying Rinoa didn't hear them she was to wrapped up in the idea of her getting married.  She had thought of this day when she was little and more recently dreamt it would be to Squall.  Unfortunately unpleasant circumstances had almost prevented this dream from coming true.  Now it was happening and nothing could stop it now.  It was all so right according to her.  Squall on the other hand didn't look happy at all as he stood by the altar.  Although he looked at Rinoa during the ceremony he barely acknowledged her presence.  He said the words he was supposed to, he performed all the movements as well but there was no real feeling behind them at all.  It was as if everything he was doing was a play and all he had to do was finish acting and step away from it all.  But no once all of it was finished he couldn't step away.  He'd be stuck forever where he was.  A part of him screamed out for him to break free now and run to Taya but the responsible part told him that he was going to have to remain where he was.  

And remain he did, through the last four months of Rinoa's pregnancy he almost always remained at her side.  Even after he got sick of her saying the same things over and over again, after she got so agitated that she snapped at everyone, and after she took up most of the bed at night.  He knew he had to remain by her he felt bad about what he had done to her.  Breaking up with her not knowing she was pregnant.  He could have never saw his child if Rinoa was bitter about him breaking up with her.  But instead she had come and told him and what had he done shut her down.  He had yelled at her.  Now he was making up for it, he never left her side only if it was mandatory.  He made sure all her needs were taken care of.  The one thing that he couldn't make himself do was love her as much as he had loved Taya.  Sure he was slowly coming around to love Rinoa again but it wasn't the same as it had used to be.  He couldn't love her fully without missing Taya.  Taya had been right when she had said Rinoa couldn't love him like she did, and since she couldn't love him like Taya did he couldn't love her like he loved Taya.  Rinoa did love him but it still wasn't the same.  She didn't understand every part of him like Taya did.  She understood everything that was going on with him and no matter how hard Rinoa tried she just couldn't do it.  Squall acknowledged this but he couldn't help himself not to compare Rinoa with Taya.  At times he saw all Rinoa's faults and all Taya's strengths.   He had to forget Taya and focus on Rinoa who was coming so close to her due date.  And he had to admit that the love he was starting to feel for Rinoa was not passionate love or even husband wife love it was more respect love.  He respected Rinoa for not taking his baby away and he respected her strength to tell him about the baby and to talk to him after he had been cruel to her.  These were his thoughts as Rinoa approached her due date.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Rinoa was nearing the end of her pregnancy Taya had gotten into a routine of her mission.  It was as she expected the easiest mission one could ask for.  It required her to do almost nothing except pretty much baby-sit an old man until his daughter got back from a year long vacation.  The old man was almost blind so he never noticed her growing stomach especially because it had only grown a little so far.  She did worry of him finally noticing if she did end up getting really fat.  She didn't have to worry about him finding out after she had had the baby.  The baby would be gone and she would have about three months to stop grieving about the loss of her child.  She had already signed up for the instructor-training course at Galbadia Garden.  She had made all the plans way ahead of time just to make sure she wouldn't have to go back to Balamb Garden.  She didn't want to see anyone there and so she made sure she didn't.  She hadn't given the address of her mission to Kim so she wasn't in danger of Kim finding her.  Squall could find her but she doubted he would so there was no one to worry about.  A horrible thing about her mission was that she had so much time to do nothing.  She was bored most of the time and that boredom made her think about things she didn't want to think about.  Squall was the main thought she tried not to have but she couldn't stop herself.  She thought about how he was married now, she thought about how Rinoa would be giving birth soon, and she thought about how that child would know Squall.  Then always after having those sad thoughts she would mentally scold herself because she had brought what was happening upon herself.  She could have done many different things and yet this was what she had chosen.  She had made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short but clearly painful yell rang through the air at the hospital.  Rinoa was finally giving birth.  Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell all stood in the waiting room hoping to hear news soon.  Squall was in the delivery room with Rinoa holding her hand as her grip got tighter and tighter.  Almost two hours later a new cry filled the room.  The baby was born and he was beautiful.  The entire old group entered the room.  It was like old times with all the fun and love but with a new person to share it with.

"What are you two gonna name the baby?" Selphie asked.

"Conner." Rinoa responded.

"He's so precious.  Look at his little hands." Quistis cooed at the baby.

"He's cute that's what he is.  I think I want one." Selphie said looking at Irvine.

"Oh no, don't you get any ideas." Irvine shook his head as Zell laughed at him in the background.

Squall had remained silent through all this he was just looking at his son.  The others laughed and joked around but Squall didn't take his eyes off his son.  Rinoa eventually nudged him and laughed.  He smiled up at her she had given him a great gift.  He didn't know then of what would follow in the next few months or in the next few years he only knew what was happening at the moment.  He couldn't see the path in front of him, which was layered with bumps and sharp turns.  Rinoa also didn't see what might lie in front of her she was cherishing the moment.  The moment that she had always wanted.  The one moment where everything is perfect the people you love surround you and you are completely happy.  The others also only saw goodness at the time nothing could have ruined their moods not even when the baby started to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~About Five Months Later~

Taya had right away after she felt her water break taken a few nights off from her mission.  There was no problem with her doing so which meant the old man never noticed a thing.  Taya drove her self to the hospital calmly even after her contractions got pretty bad.  She performed all the routine procedures that the hospital requires without complaining at all.  Soon but almost not soon enough Taya was laying down delivering her baby.  Her labor had been so short she hadn't gotten time to really realize that this was when she had to part with her child.  So instead of giving it right up before she got attached to it she had a nurse bring her the baby.  He was so gorgeous to her and to anyone else that looked at him.  She noticed right away that he had Squall blue eyes.  She pulled her baby close and cried because she knew he was going to bear a very striking resemblance to Squall.  That's when she decided to name him before giving him up.  It was almost ironic the name she choose for him.  Which was Sukooru, which in another language meant Squall.  She also gave him a middle and last name each with it's own ironic meaning.  She laughed at the names for a while until she broke down into sobs.  A nurse came to get the baby after a little while and left Taya to sleep.  The next morning the nurse told her that there were three orphanages her son could be sent to and if she had a particular one in mind.  As soon as Taya read the names of the orphanages she knew which one to pick.  An orphanage that had been run down for sometime but was now back on it's feet it was run by none other than ex-Sorceress Edea.  This caused Taya to laugh just like she had laughed at her son's name.  She was going to send her baby to the same orphanage Squall had been at.  In her depressed mind this all was a joke to her she couldn't take any of it seriously.  At least this way it helped her cope she didn't feel as much pain.  Taya left the hospital around the time her son did.  Both of them were going to make journey now and neither of them knew where it would take them.  Taya hoped her son's journey would be a happy one while she hoped her own journey would help her forget about Squall.

And so begins the story of the Squall's two sons.


End file.
